Ostatnia brygada/Cz.II/06
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada VI Organizacja „Adrolu” posuwała się szybko i Dowmunt nie mógł znaleźć słów uznania dla doktora Grzesiaka, który okazał się nie tylko skrupulatnym wykonawcą poleceń, lecz i pełnym inicjatywy kierownikiem firmy. Jego wrodzona ostrożność i przezorność świetnie harmonizowały z rozmachem właściwym naturze Dowmunta, co musiało dawać dobre rezultaty. Dotychczas rozpoczęto prace inwestycyjne w kilku większych majątkach pod Baranowiczami i w Lubelszczyźnie oraz w kilkunastu gospodarstwach chłopskich w różnych punktach kraju. Dowmunt po przyjeździe z Nieszoty zastał gotową do podpisu umowę na fabrykację traktorów i motorów Diesla. Produkcję tę miały rozpocząć do spółki z „Adrolem” zamknięte już od roku zakłady przemysłowe „Turner i Solański” I w Częstochowie. Przygotowane były również plany budowy standardowych fabryczek przetworów ziemniaczanych i projekt kontraktu z kopalniami węgla. ― Obliczyłem ― wyjaśnił dr Grzesiak ― że w przeciągu pięciu lat będziemy mogli podwoić konsumpcję węgla w kraju. I związek przemysłowców węglowych przyznał mi rację. Jeżeli nawet nie będziemy zbytnio liczyć na konsumpcję przemysłu rolnego, idącego dotychczas przeważnie opałem drzewnym, to jednak jestem przekonany, że umiejętna propaganda doprowadzi do zupełnego wyparcia drzewa marnowanego na opał. Przecie za wyjątkiem miast, w całej niemal Polsce ludzie palą w piecach drzewem. Otóż sądzę, że całkowicie nam się opłaci zajęcie się tą sprawą. Do przezwyciężenia są tu dwie trudności: primo ― dostawa i secundo ― zmiana palenisk w piecach. Zrobiłem szkic projektu i poleciłem biuru kalkulacji opracować szczegółowy plan. Jeżeli pan nic nie będzie miał przeciw temu, od przyszłej jesieni możemy już rozpocząć. — Świetnie. I ja już myślałem o tym. Tylko miałem obiekcję, czy da się zorganizować tak gęstą sieć składów węgla, jaka tu jest niezbędna. Pochłonie to olbrzymie sumy. — No, naturalnie. Nie zamierzałem też robić tego na nasz rachunek. — A Związek Kopalń poszedłby tu na spółkę? ― zapytał Dowmunt. — Na razie wahają się, ale przypuszczam, że dobijemy umowy. Najlepiej będzie, jeżeli pan osobiście pojedzie w tej sprawie do Katowic. Tym bardziej, że trzeba omówić dostawę stali i żelaza dla fabryki częstochowskiej. To nawet pilna rzecz. — Żałuję, doktorze ― odparł Dowmunt ― ale ja teraz nie mogę. Będzie pan musiał sam pojechać. Widzi pan, żenię się. Grzesiak szczerze ucieszył się, a gdy dowiedział się, że szef żeni się z panną Rzecką, nie skąpił gratulacji. — Śliczna panna i z dobrego gniazda. A czy to już, że tak powiem, jest oficjalne? — Całkiem oficjalne ― zapewnił Dowmunt ― i nic nie miałbym przeciw temu, by wiadomość o moich zaręczynach nie była tajemnicą. W gruncie rzeczy nie tylko nic nie miał przeciw rozgłoszeniu tej wiadomości, lecz pragnął, by się jak najprędzej przedostała do znajomych Leny, którzy nie omieszkają oczywiście natychmiast jej o tym napisać. Wolał z góry postawić ją przed faktem dokonanym. Tymczasem pochłonęły go znowu sprawy „Adrolu”. Trzeba było przede wszystkim przemeblować mieszkanie. Początkowo miał zamiar kupić większe, ale sprzeciwiła się temu Marta. „jeżeli ma pan zamiar nabyć majątek ziemski ― pisała ― gdzie będziemy mieszkali, sądzę, że pięć pokojów w zupełności wystarczy...” Na inne pytania nie chciała w ogóle odpowiadać, a gdy Andrzej zażądał od niej decyzji, czy sypialnia ma być wspólna, czy też nie ― odpisała: „nie znam się na tym i w ogóle jak Panu nie wstyd pytać mnie o coś podobnego”. Na zakończenie zrobiła mu wyrzut, że jego listy przypominają korespondencję handlową, co zresztą Dowmunt już sam z przykrością zauważył. W ogóle szło mu to ciężko. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Przecie ― zastanawiając się nad powziętym postanowieniem i nad uczynionym wyborem właśnie Marty ― odczuwał zupełne zadowolenie. Dziewczyna podobała mu się bardzo i był przekonany, iż lepszej żony nie potrafiłby znaleźć. Czuł dla niej prawdziwą sympatię i nie wątpił, że ona ze swej strony żywi dlań naprawdę wiele uczucia, a jednak na próżno usiłował listom swoim nadać tło sentymentu. Wszelkie próby w tym kierunku wypadały nieszczerze, sztucznie, a zapisane ćwiartki papieru wędrowały do kosza. ― Za mało ją znam i oto wszystko ― zawyrokował. Stąd zrodziło się postanowienie powtórnej wizyty w Nieszocie i tegoż ranka Piotr, zamiast codziennej białej koperty odniósł na pocztę krótką depeszę z zapowiedzią przyjazdu. Dom tego dnia był pełen tapicerów i robotników wnoszących meble, toteż Andrzej zadzwonił do biura, by dr Grzesiak sam załatwiał bieżące sprawy. — Dziś jest sobota, prawda? Otóż do wtorku rana musi się doktor obejść beze mnie. — Pan wyjeżdża? — Tak, dziś w południe. Nie zdążył jeszcze odłożyć słuchawki, gdy do gabinetu wpadł Piotr, a wyraz jego twarzy świadczył o wielkim wzburzeniu. — No? Co tam? — Proszę jaśnie pana, ta pani przyszła... — Jaka pani? — Pani prezesowa Kulczowa. Andrzej zerwał się. — Daj mi marynarkę. Szybko przebrał się i wyszedł do przedpokoju. Wśród bezładnie stłoczonych mebli stała Lena. Zeszczuplała jeszcze bardziej i jej zielone oczy zdawały się teraz jeszcze większe i jeszcze bardziej skośne. Kąciki ust drgały. Andrzej uczuł w gardle bulgot pulsu nierównomierny i zbyt silny od nadmiaru krwi. Gdy otworzył usta, bał się, że głos jego rozłamie wzruszenie. Słowa jednak zsunęły się z warg zimne, obojętne, uprzejme. — Moje uszanowanie pani. Bardzo przepraszam za nieład. Pani pozwoli... Wskazał ręką gabinet, a gdy Lena w milczeniu przeszła obok niego, muskając jego nozdrza falą swojego „L'amant”, kurczowo zacisnął szczęki i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nie siadła, a on stał przed nią. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że Lena chce rzucić mu się na szyję. Ona wszakże nie zrobiła ani jednego ruchu. Tylko oczu nie odrywała od jego oczu. Nie, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żadne rozrzewnienie! — Czym mogę pani służyć? — Andy! W okrzyku tym zabrzmiało zdumienie, ból i niemal przerażenie. Dowmunt spuścił oczy i zaczął, patrząc w ziemię: — Pani Leno! Musimy zapomnieć o tym, co było. Przebudowuję swoje życie... tak, przebudowuję według ścisłego planu... Podyktował mi to obowiązek... Więcej, moja natura. Zresztą... ja w życiu pani byłem również tylko fragmentem, chwilą... Jestem pewien, że pani równie prędko o mnie zapomni... jestem pewien, że mnie pani zrozumie i zechce uszanować moje postanowienie... bo przecie... Lena usiadła na poręczy fotela i zakryła oczy. Płakała. Andrzej przetarł czoło. Boże! Jakże chorobliwie bał się tych łez. Zaczął chodzić. Na dywanie był szlak czerwonych trójkątów ― od okna aż do drzwi. Mierzył ten szlak krokami, nierównymi krokami i postanowił zeń nie zbaczać! Trzymać się kurczowo tej linii ratunku, kładki, zejście z której równałoby się Canossie u stóp tej kobiety, równałoby się klęsce, oznaczałoby ponowny skok w przepaść. Szlak czerwonych trójkątów wydłużał się w nieskończoność. Stawał się coraz węższy, coraz chybotniejszy, a człowiekowi, który starał się utrzymać na nim równowagę, wydawał się cienką liną, rozciągniętą między ponurym wczoraj a upragnionym... koniecznym! jutrem... Krople potu wystąpiły na czole... Lena z wolna uspokajała się. ― Andy, ja cię... rozumiem. O, bardzo cię rozumiem, wiedziałam, że tak będzie, że tak być musi... Ale, ale to nieprawda, żeś ty był dla mnie chwilą, tylko fragmentem... Ty... ty byłeś pierwszym mężczyzną, więcej, pierwszym człowiekiem... Tyś mi przebaczył! Rozumiesz?! Dzięki tobie wiem, że jest litość, że jest sprawiedliwość dobroci, że jest inne życie, lepsze, wyższe, stokroć piękniejsze od tego, jakie dać mogą miliony i wpływy, że jest życie pogody, ciszy, zgody z sobą samym... że jest inne życie, życie... nie dla mnie, szczutego psa, szczutej suki... — Pani Leno!... — Tak, tak... pamiętasz, powiedziałeś mi kiedyś piękne, słoneczne, boskie słowa: ― Wszystko zrozumieć to wszystko przebaczyć. Boże!... Do śmierci tego nie zapomnę. Wówczas zdołałam pojąć twego Boga... Zrozumienie, miłość i miłosierdzie... Jakież to wielkie i jak bardzo nie moje, jak okrutnie nie dla mnie... Nie mówiłam ci o tym nigdy, bo i po cóż?... Wiedziałam, że w moich nizinach nie wytrzymasz długo, że ja, małe, zapędzone zwierzątko, nie potrafię cię przykuć do siebie, ani ty potrafisz oderwać mnie od mojej czarnej przeszłości i od mego pustego życia... Wiedziałam... Szlak czerwonych trójkątów zdawał się iść w nieskończoność. Andrzej zaczął je liczyć, uporczywie, namiętnie... Trzydzieści dwa, trzydzieści trzy, trzydzieści cztery, trzydzieści pięć... — Lecz, Andy, ani na chwilę nie przypuszczałam, że odejdziesz tak bezwzględnie, tak brutalnie, tak bezlitośnie... Przecież... przecież... wszystko zrozumieć to wszystko przebaczyć... Prawda?... Och, nie myśl, że chcę, że ośmielę się zatrzymywać cię przy sobie... Nie! Błagam cię tylko, I byś nie odtrącał mnie, byś, zabierając siebie, zostawił chociaż prawo liczę nie na twoją dobrą pamięć, na bodaj cień przyjaźni... na pomoc, na życzliwość... Andrzej zatrzymał się. Wszystko, co usłyszał od Leny, było dlań czymś I całkiem niespodziewanym. Oczekiwał rozpaczliwych prób zniweczenia I jego postanowień, oczekiwał wszystkiego, tylko nie prośby o ten... serwitut moralny, jakiego żądała w zamian za swoje przekreślone prawa. Pojął nagle, że pozostawienie takiego serwitutu grozi mu niejako zatarciem granicy między przeszłością a przyszłością. Lecz pojął również, iż okrucieństwem byłoby odmówić jej pomocy i życzliwości. Splot wypadków związał go z tajemnicą Leny, z tragedią jej życia. Być może, należało przeklinać ten węzeł ― tym niemniej on istniał. Lena w nikim innym nie mogła szukać oparcia, czyż miał prawo tego oparcia odmówić? Pchnąć ją znowu na tę równię pochyłą? Nie, stanowczo nie! Szofer już dwa razy zaglądał na górę i wypytywał Piotra, zdziwiony niepunktualnością pana. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony i spoglądając na zegarek, obliczał kilometry do Nieszoty, gdzie drogi nie należały do najlepszych i gdzie lepiej już dojechać za dnia. Tymczasem Andrzej żegnał się z Leną. Gdy zapytała go o Martę Rzecką, bez zająknienia potwierdził, że z nią się żeni. Będą mieszkali na wsi pod Warszawą, lecz Lena, ilekroć zajdzie tego potrzeba, może się z nim porozumieć, telefonując do „Adrolu”. Patrzyła nań w milczeniu skośną tajemnicą zielonych oczu, której nie chciał i bał się odczytywać. Poważnie ucałował drżącą rękę i zamknął za nią drzwi. Przecież most został spalony!